


Disconnect

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Gen, Gender Identity, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, it/its pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Takeru isn’t human after he dies. As a ghost, it doesn’t really identify as fully human, or with human genders.(Akari’s in the fic a little bit but not enough to be tagged.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this at the beginning of December 2020. It’s edited slightly but the main point of the story remained the same.

After Takeru died, he started feeling...just, different. He wasn’t human anymore, and the fact that he couldn’t get hungry or eat or get hurt or just do basic human things made him disconnected from humanity.  
He identified more as a ghost as he got more used to the fact that he was dead.  
But he didn’t like that.  
_Takeru was uncomfortable as a ghost.  
He decided to sit down and write about himself.  
She decided to sit down and write about herself.  
They decided to sit down and write about themself.  
It decided to sit down and write about itself._  
Takeru looked at the text. Takeru knew that it wasn’t polite to call a person an _it_.  
But writing that sentence felt...better than the she and they sentences. Maybe even better than he.  
Was that bad?  
“If a person wanted you to refer to them as an it,” Takeru asked Akari, making this a hypothetical situation. “Would you call them- it- that-? Because the person wanted you to.”  
“I would never call a stranger an it, that would be incredibly rude. If someone I knew wanted me to call them an it, I would ask why,” Akari answered.  
Takeru didn’t have an explanation for why someone would ask to be called an it, so that was the end of the conversation.  
Takeru started referring to himself with the first person pronoun _Watashi_ because it was neutral. He still used _Ore_ , but called himself _Watashi_ a lot, mostly in his head.

 _Kamen Rider Ghost was comfortable as a ghost. He was Kamen Rider Ghost, after all.  
Kamen Rider Ghost was comfortable as a ghost. They were Kamen Rider Ghost, after all.  
Kamen Rider Ghost was comfortable as a ghost. It was Kamen Rider Ghost, after all._  
Takeru liked all of those sentences, a lot. It felt natural to write.  
_Takeru is Kamen Rider Ghost. Kamen Rider Ghost is male, so Takeru is male.  
Takeru is Kamen Rider Ghost. Kamen Rider Ghost is X-gender, so Takeru is X-gender.  
Takeru is Kamen Rider Ghost. Kamen Rider Ghost is genderless, so Takeru is genderless._  
Takeru read those sentences and something clicked.  
_Takeru identifies as a ghost, and being a ghost is an important part of its identity. But it is still comfortable being called a male, and using masculine terms, because Takeru was male when he was alive. But now, it is a genderless ghost._

Takeru didn’t know if he wanted Akari or anyone else to call him an it. Like Akari said, that would come off as extremely rude.  
But if Takeru called itself _it_ , then that would be fine too.  
After all, it wasn’t human.

**Author's Note:**

> X-gender is used in a similar way to non-binary and originates from Japan.


End file.
